Sometimes Corporal Punishment is in Order
by SuperWhoooCrankThatSouljaBoy
Summary: Jo and John have been hunting together for a while. John is getting sick of Jo not listening to him. One night tempers reach a boiling point and he takes her over his knee, which leads to him taking her somewhere else. One shot. Total smut. Some bondage, spanking and BDSM themes, as well as explicit language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Or John Winchester. Because sometimes life isn't fair. Also not making any money from this, just doing it for the joy of smut.

"The fuck was that?!" John yelled slamming the door shut.

"That was me saving your ass!" Jo yelled back, spinning around to look at him. She'd been John's hunting partner for a year, but he still thought that his opinion was the only one that mattered wen the cards were down.

"No, no! That was you risking your own. Now I don't know how many times I've told you, but I know it's been enough times that I'm getting damn sick of it!"

"Yeah well, you're just gonna have to keep telling me, 'cause I'm not listening this time either."

John sent her his best glowering look, which even she had to admit was impressive. But even if she was quelling on the inside, she refused to show it on the outside. She took a step towards him, showing him that she wasn't going to back down from this fight not this time.

"Jo," he all but growled, "I coulda handled it."

"No, you-"

"Even if I couldn't, even if there comes a day when I can't, you can't fucking throw yourself in there with a knife. That's too close, you can't get that close not with werewolves."

"Not with anything."

"That's right! Not with anything!" Jo rolled her eyes. "Jo I'm serious."

"Why the hell do you have me hunting with you then? If you won't let me fight, why the hell have me along at all?"

"Believe me I wish you weren't. I wish to god you stayed at the roadhouse with your mama like a sane girl. But you got some insane death wish, so I gotta take you with me because if I didn't you'd be out there hunting on your own."

"Oh my god!" Jo yelled throwing her hands up in frustration. They'd had this fight a million times and they always ended up back here. "I'm not a goddamn beginner John." She stuck her hip out. "You've seen me fight. The hell do I have to do to convince you I can take care of myself? I just as fucking grown up as you."

"Honey you ain't even close."

"Stop it! Just because you're John Winchester and you're all tough and you've been around the block, doesn't mean that everyone else in the world is incompetent."

"Well you sure as hell did a good impression today."

She couldn't stand it anymore she walked over to him and physically shook him by his shoulders, "Stop trying to shield me like I'm a goddamn kid!"

John's jaw ticked and his eyes set with a determination that she rarely saw outside of the hunt. "You think I treat you like a kid?" Jo nodded emphatically. "Fine," with no forewarning he bent down and threw her over his shoulder carrying her to the crappy motel bed. "You wanna see me treat you like a kid? I'm gonna treat you like a damn kid."

"What the hell John?" Jo yelled from over his shoulder, beating on his back and squirming.

John sat down heavily on the bed and maneuvered her so that she was laying face down across his knees. "John, the hell are you doing?" she continued to yell and struggle as he whipped out his cuffs from his back pocket and secured her wrists behind her back. Despite Jo's prowess, she was no match for John, and once her hands were bound he was able to easily hold her in place.

"Showing you what it's really like when I treat you like a kid. You're making rash decisions like one, so you're gonna be punished like one. Maybe, this'll finally be what smacks some sense into you." Jo was pretty sure she knew where this was going but she still needed to hear him say it.

"Whatchya gonna send me to bed with no dessert?"

"I think you and I both know that's not where this is headed," he stated tugging down her cargo pants with one hand so that her underwear covered ass was exposed. "John!" she yelled, more out of shock than anything, trying to cover her ass with her bound hands. "If you insist on acting like a brat then I'm gonna spank you like one." There is was. She squirmed, partly out of worry, mostly out of John's voice.

John and Jo had kept their relationship with one another strictly professional up to this point. Even though John's voice made Jo feel tingly and go fuck bikers at night, and Jo's body made John adjust himself in his pants on a daily basis, they both knew that it wasn't smart to mix hunting and sex. Not to mention all the age difference shit, and the fact that John was still getting over Mary, and Jo had an extensive family and friend community that might literally kill John if they ever found out. But it had been a year and that levee was bound to break eventually. Eventually there just had to come a day like today, a fight like this one, where sparking tempers set of the powder keg of sexual tension that had been sitting with them in every motel and every dive bar since they started hunting together.

But neither of them had quite gotten there yet. They were both still in the moment, and hadn't realized the inevitability of where Jo spread across John's lap was going to lead. All Jo could feel right now was surprise and the stirrings of arousal. John meanwhile was white hot with rage, and power, and lust. He raised his hand and brought his calloused palm down with a resounding slap on her ass. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, as he gruffly instructed her, "I'm gonna keep going until I hear these words coming out your mouth, "Sir, I'm sorry, sir."

"Go fuck yourself Winchester." John brought his hand down a bit harder this time.

"Nope, not even close. Try again," he brought his hand down, "Sir, I'm sorry, sir."

"I'm not fucking saying it John."

"Yes you are. I am gonna get this lesson into you if it's the last thing I do." He steadily rained down blows on her backside, trying to block out the part of his brain that really enjoyed how her ass felt under his hand. He was already halfway to hard, and he really didn't need this to get out of hand. This was about teaching Jo a lesson. She needed to learn where the boundaries were. She needed to learn that sacrificing herself for him was not okay.

"Then you're gonna be here a long time. Let's see what wears out first my ass or your hand." John gave her a particularly hard slap for that one, and actually managed to get a sound out of her. This was beginning to get too close to real for her. It was beginning to sink in that her twice-her-age mentor actually had her in his lap and was spanking her like an errant child. What was worse, she was getting wet, and god help her if he figured that out. Really in general this could go quite badly. John was not above using information as a weapon, particularly when it came to protecting people he cared about. And she wasn't stupid enough to not know that protecting her was what this whole fight was about. She shuddered to think how John could manipulate her if he figured out that there was actually a part of her that was turned on when he tried to boss her around.

"You feel that one?" John taunted when she let a sound escape. He started going after her sensitive upper thighs too. "How about that, you feel that?" It was starting to take real effort on her part not to squirm in John's lap. She bit her lip and tried to stay still and silent. "You getting' bored princess?" he asked continuing to rain down blows.

"Yeah, staring at the floor is not exactly how I pictured my evening."

"Oh really how did you picture it? Fucking another pencil dick biker?" he found himself asking.

Jo was surprised for the second time that night. John never brought up her one night stands. "So what if I was?"

"I think you like this better," he said laying his hand down gently and tapping his middle finger on the wet spot in the middle of her panties. "Shit," Jo thought to herself, well there goes her bluff, shot to hell. She didn't think a double bluff would work, but it was worth a try.

"Just trying to think of something to chase away the boredom. Was picturing a good night with one of those decidedly not pencil dicked bikers."

He promptly slapped her ass, hard. "Don't lie to me." John said lowly, returning his fingers to tracing the outsides of her lips through her panties. "You know better than that."

Jo didn't move a muscle, neither moving towards nor away from John's probing hand, not sure what to do with the situation. "What happened to spanking some sense into me?" she asked trying to deflect.

"Got a better idea." He continued his torturous tracing and it was getting seriously difficult not to push towards his hand.

"What's that?" Jo asked, finally taking the bait.

"Gonna fuck it into you."

Jo jerked and let out an involuntary groan.

"You like that idea sweetheart?" he asked, pulling her panties aside and dipping one of his calloused fingers into her wetness. Jo moaned and wiggled, but refused to answer. "Yes or no, Jo?" Jo bit her lip, trying not to give him the satisfaction of screaming out yes. He started pumping a single finger in and out of her. "Jo, you know what I want you to say."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

John spanked her ass again before moving his finger to her clit. Jo started moaning steadily then. "We both know you want it sweetheart, just tell me you're sorry and it's all yours," he said bucking his hips upward slightly so that she could clearly feel his hard cock against her stomach.

Jo gritted her teeth. "No John. I won't. I'm not."

"Alright honey, let's see how you feel in a couple minutes." John steadily worked her towards orgasm with his fingers. Thick, calloused, and blunted, they felt exactly how she always dreamed against her. And god was he good at it too. She let out as few moans as possible, still determined not to let him win, but she still found herself on the brink of orgasm within five minutes. Then he stopped. Jo let out a huff of frustration.

"I'm waiting sweetheart."

"Keep waiting asshole."

"You've got a mouth on you when you're frustrated, you know that?" he replied smoothing his hand over her back and legs, waiting for her to cool down. Just as she felt herself back down from the brink, John started in on her again. Jo whined in frustration, and tried to get away finally seeing his game plan. "Figured it out huh?"

"John Winchester the minute you let me out of these hand cuffs I am socking you in the mouth and I still won't have said it."

"We'll see," he replied in an even manner that made her blood boil.

John got her on the very tip of orgasm and then asked, "Ready?"

"Fuck you."

"Well I'd let you if you just agreed not to be so reckless."

"Fucking you isn't reckless?"

"Last I checked the nine inch thing I've got ain't a set of claws."

Jo whined again, unable to deny the veracity of his words, as she could feel them insistently against her stomach. Breathing heavily, she tried a different tack, "Honestly John we've been through this a million times what makes you think this time is going to be any different?"

"Because I've found your weak spot."

"Uh-huh and that is?"

"Me." Jo scoffed. "Don't think I've been missin' the way you look at me."

"You're one to talk."

John's voice got serious for a moment, "It's not my weaknesses we're talking about right now."

"John just…you know I'm too stubborn, and you're hard as a rock. It's been a damn year, just fuck me already."

Jo could practically hear the tick in his jaw. "No, Jo. You need to learn this."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Yes I am. You're a good hunter, but every team needs a leader."

It was the first time John had ever admitted Jo was a good hunter and it softened her slightly. "Fine John, you can be leader, just don't ask me to sit back and watch you die."

"And I won't be the reason you die."

There was a pause. "John please."

"At least use a gun."

"But what if I…"

"You're a good shot. Use a gun."

Jo hesitated. It was the first time he'd offered a compromise, and it wasn't a bad one. "Okay," she finally agreed. "I'll use a gun."

"Thank you, Jo."

"Now will you fuck me?" John's hands had resumed their maddening patterns on her clit again.

"Still waitin' to hear the magic words darlin'"

"Seriously? You still want me to say sorry?"

"Gotta make sure this lesson sticks," he said, emphasizing his words with a spank. Jo was getting close again. "And I'm pretty fond of the idea of calling of you calling me sir."

"Goddamn it John!" she whined when his hands stopped again. He pulled her up and positioned her so she was straddling his lap. He brusquely shoved two fingers in her and continued fiddling with her clit. Jo's head lolled back, "John!"

"One sentence Jo, come on you can do it." He pulled his fingers out seconds before she came and Jo all but screamed in frustration. She started trying to hump against the ridge of his cock to find her completion, but John's firm hands quickly put a stop to that. She glared at John. He smirked, seeming thoroughly amused at her frustration.

She decided that her only way out of saying those words was to tempt him into breaking. She leaned into him and kissed him thoroughly. His hand came up to cradle the back of her head and immediately returned the kiss. She moaned against him and opened her mouth. She loved the taste of him, musky and manly and utterly John. She started rubbing against him, and one of his hands came up to cup her breast. She continued to writhe against him, moaning constantly. But when she got close to cumming, John's hands came down to still her hips again. She growled in frustration when he pulled away smiling that infuriating smile of his.

Okay, new tactic. She might not be willing to tell him she was sorry, but she wasn't above begging. She rolled her hips against his as well as she could considering his tight grip. "Come on John, I want you," she moaned giving him her best come hither stare. "I need you inside me. Just fuck me. It'd feel so good. You know I'm tight, I know you felt that when you fingered me. I dunno, maybe you're worried it won't fit. Worried you'd really have to fuck it into me." John's jaw ticked again, and his eyes flared with heat. "Imagine it. I'd let you cuff me to the board. I'd even like it. I'd spread my legs for you. I want you so bad, wanted you for so long. You'd slide in, imagine how that'd feel, all that skin. All that wet heat clenching around you. Don't act like you haven't pictured it, finally being inside me. Come on John, please fuck me." She tilted her head down and looked up at him through her lashes, "Please fuck me sir."

That was it. John growled and threw her down on the bed. He quickly shucked his shirt and pants. Jo moaned at the muscled, battle toughened body that was revealed. "Say it again," he grunted as he got undressed.

Jo spread her legs and moaned. She was surprised how much she was enjoying submitting to him. "Please sir, please fuck me. I need your cock in me sir."

John turned her over undoing her cuffs hastily before flipping her again and recuffing her to the headboard. Jo writhed at the feeling of his skin against hers as he positioned himself against her. John kissed her neck as he reached down to line himself up with her entrance.

"Please master," Jo whispered in his ear.

"Fuck," John groaned and thrust into her. Jo yelped. Despite copious preparation, John was a lot to take at once. He gentled himself at her yelp and started to move in and out of her slowly and sinuously. Once Jo started moaning again he picked up the pace.

Jo arched against John, wanting to feel as much of his skin against hers as possible. Her head was thrown back and a constant stream of pleas and curses was pouring from her mouth. John was layering her body in passionate kisses interspersed with needy bites. Every time his mouth found a nipple, her earlobe or a tender spot on her neck, she whimpered. In front of anyone else she'd be ashamed of letting out such a weak sound. But every time John responded to her whimper with a growl, and it didn't feel like a weakness anymore.

Jo wrapped her legs around John's waist and he rewarded her with a particularly deep thrust. "Oh god," Jo cried out.

"Just master," John said with a cocky smile.

"Master I'd hit you for that if my hands weren't cuffed," she said teasingly.

"Well thank god they are then," he responded never letting up on his assault of her body's senses. Jo really didn't think she could hold out much longer, John had been teasing her for months before he even put his hands on her body. John sensed that she was getting close and trailed a hand down to her clit. "Come on baby, show me how you come."

Jo bucked her hips up into John's hand as his dick continued to pound into her. She panted, feeling like she couldn't get any hair. A strangled moan was all she was able to get out. John really fucking knew what he was doing. He just kept hitting the right spot inside of her. And his fingers were slick with her juices and moving with increasing fervency over her eager clit. "Come on, come on Jo use that dirty mouth of yours. I know you know the words."

"Unh!" she all but screamed, "Fuck John. You feel so fucking good. Oh, oh, oh, like that just like that. Please John, please, please, please! Ah, ah," right on the brink, she was right on the brink. Through the haze, she finally made sense of what John was saying.

"Look at me. Jo look at me." Jo tipped her head forward to meet John's blazing gaze. That was all it took. The intensity in his eyes reminded her viscerally that the man inside of her right now was the same man she'd fought along side for months. It tipped her over the edge. "Jooooohn!" she screamed, as her vision whited out. Her whole body shook as she was overtaken by the most powerful orgasm of her life. She felt absolutely bursting at the seams with intense pleasure.

John felt like her pussy was squeezing the ever loving hell out of his cock. His orgasm hit him like a bat over the back of the head as he was unable to handle the sudden, incredible pressure of Jo's tight, orgasming pussy. Not to mention the amazing picture when she came. Her cheeks flushed, and her eyes darkened beautifully as her pupils dilated. He never thought he'd be lucky enough to see such a beautiful sight again. John pushed every possible inch of his body against hers as he came with a harsh grunt. He saw stars and reveled in the incredible feeling of her body. "Jo, Jo, Jo," he muttered, dropping his head against her neck.

"John," Jo said tenderly as she came down from her own high.

Once John's feet were firmly back on the ground he rolled off of Jo and sat next to her. He blew out a breath and undid her cuffs. Jo sat up rolling her wrists. "They hurt?" John asked.

Jo cast a sardonic look his way, "You've seen me with way worse." She smiled, softening her look, and wrapping her arms around him. "It was amazing. All of it." John smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She responded by laying her head against his chest. "I'm glad darlin'." He kissed the top of her head with a tenderness Jo was unused to. "I would've liked a warning about that tight pussy of yours though."

Jo laughed, "Why? I didn't get a warning about your cock." John chuckled.

"Well fair warning. It's going to want another round in about 30 minutes."

"It? Not you?"

"No, I want another round right now. I never want your body away from mine again. He's the slow one in this partnership."

That was the closest to a commitment of undying love you were ever going to get from John Winchester, and Jo knew it. "I love you too John."

John squeezed her tight and whispered, "Jo I…"

Jo could hear the tension in her voice. He wanted to give her what he thought she needed. But she didn't need it. So she cut him off. "John, it's okay. I know. You don't need to say it, you've already told me a million times."

John nodded and leaned his head against the headboard saying, "Thirty minutes."


End file.
